The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a repair or remanufacture procedure for a component thereof.
Gas turbine engines generally include a gas generator with a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases. In an industrial gas turbine (IGT) engine, a core gas stream generated in the gas generator is passed through a power turbine section to produce mechanical work.
The core gas stream downstream of the combustor section may subject the turbine components to pressure gradients, temperature gradients, and vibrations that may result in thermal-mechanical fatigue cracks. Eventually, the turbine components may need to be replaced multiple times over the engine service life. Replacement of such components is relatively expensive such that there are often considerable economic incentives to repair these components.